Never Profile a Liar
by CM-HotchPrentissheart
Summary: When feared that Ali's killer might be after the Liars, the BAU is called in to investigate. But will the profilers get too close to figuring out the Liars' secrets. Not completly sure of the pairings yet. Criminal Minds/Pretty Little Liars crossover.
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note: This story is originally created by teamtiva. She couldn't continue the story and asked if anyone wanted to finish it for her, so here I am. Chapters 1-12 have been written by her, but I may go through and change up a few small things to fit my writing style.**

**I am going to post only one or two chapters at a time as opposed to posting all 12 right now. I am doing this because in my personal experience, I find it much more tempting to start reading a story with 1 or 2 chapters instead of 13 chapters. **

**I give full credit of the concept of the story to teamtiva, and greatly appreciate her allowing me to continue her story. I really hope people who have been following Never Profile a Liar keep doing so. I hope a do this story justice, and reach everyones standards. Please note that this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so though I appreciate constructive criticism(spelling?), I do not appreciate hurtful comments. My computer does not have spell check onfortunatly, but I will do my best to make sure I spell things correctly.**

**Sorry for the really long A/N but I just needed to say a couple things. From now on I will try and keep them much shorter. :)**

**~Melissa**


	2. Chapter One

_Monday, 7:50 AM_

Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all walked up to their lockers.

"So, anything exciting happen this weekend?" asked Emily.

"Not really. But at least we haven't gotten any messages from A lately," said Hanna.

"I was beginning to think that she has forgotten about us," said Spencer.

The bell rang to get to first period.

"Let's go guys," said Aria.

"Oh yeah! We don't want to be late to Aria's favorite class!" said Hanna in a joking tone.

"Oh shut up!" said Aria, although a smile was starting to appear on her face. "Or I'll start talking about a certain someone living in your basement."

Before Hanna got to respond, a voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Would Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields please come to the principal's office."

"Just when we thought this was going to be a peaceful week," said Spencer.

With that, they all walked off to the principal's office, awaiting whatever fate they were about to face.

**A/N- I haven't decide how many more chapters I will add tonight. I will try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter Two

_DC Monday 0500_

SSA's Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and David Rossi were ready to be briefed on their latest case. They were waiting on SSA Derek Morgan and the tech analyst, Penelope Garcia

"Where are Morgan and Garcia?" asked Hotch.

"I don't know," said Emily.

"Sorry we're late," said Garcia, as she comes in wearing a bright orange dress. "My car broke down so I called Derek."

"Not to mention it's flippin' 5AM. We just got back from a case last night at midnight," said Morgan.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait. JJ?" said Hotch.

"Last year, 15 year old Alison DiLaurentis went missing while at a sleepover at her friend's barn. Almost five months ago, her body was found buried in her backyard. She died of suffocation, but suffered from blunt-force trauma to the head," explained JJ.

"Well, why are they calling us, if there aren't any other bodies?" asked Rossi.

"Alison and her four best friends were a tight knit group at Rosewood Day. The Rosewood PD has asked us to come in because they believe that one of, or all of these girls may be future victims."

"Do they have any suspects?" asked Reid.

"Toby Cavanaugh, a senior at the high school was accused, but later let off because of false evidence. Spencer Hastings, one of Alison's best friends, found a trophy belonging to her brother-in-law, Ian Thomas, with blood on it. The remaining three girls and she took it to the police department, believing it was the murder weapon, but it was rat's blood, not human's."

"Rat's blood?" asked Morgan.

"Rat's are the most common animals scientists use for research. They are small and easy to maintain," said Reid.

"So you're saying that our unsub is a scientist?" asked Morgan.

"Not necessarily. Not only are they easy to maintain, but they are easy to obtain. Our unsub could have easily have went to a pet store and bought one."

"Alright. The jet leaves in 20 minutes. We're going to Rosewood."

**A/N: I know that these chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story progresses. Also, anything that Reid says, I will most likely make up. So just think of me as Wikipedia: I am fun to read but totally unreliable **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds, I'd be lying **

The jet landed in Pennsylvania. The BAU team exited the jet, while being greeted by the local police.

"Detective Kale?" When he nodded, JJ continued. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, thank you for coming," said the detective.

"Of course. These are SSAs Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss," she said as she pointed everyone out.

"We have a conference room set up for you in the local Rosewood Police Department. It's close to the high school, so you will be close to all of the girls. How did you want to get things going?" he asked as he led them towards the cars.

"Well, we were thinking that Agent Rossi and I will go to the school and meet the girls, tell them what's going on. The rest of us will set up in the conference room you have provided us," said Hotch.

"Sounds good," said Kale.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but it's just a filler chapter.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

When Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walked into the principal's office, they did not expect to see two men in suits. The four girls sat on the couch across from them, with questioning looks on their faces. Although they were skeptical, they all looked fairly relaxed.

"You look comfortable," stated Rossi in a questioning tone.

"We've been in this office far too many times to not know what this is about," said Hanna.

"So are you guys like, consultants for the local police? We were expecting Detective Kale," said Spencer.

"Not exactly. I'm SSA Hotchner and this is SSA Rossi, from the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit," said Hotch.

"Isn't that for serial killers?" asked Spencer.

"We believe that the man that killed Alison, isn't finished yet," said Hotch.

"You think they want to kill us?" asked Aria. She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Wait a minute. You said 'the man who killed Alison.' How do you know it's a man?" asked Emily.

"We profile serial killers. We can already tell you that he is a white male, probably in his mid to late thirties," said Rossi.

"So Toby's definitely off the hook then?" asked Spencer.

"I told you so," Emily mumbled.

Spencer laughed, which got the rest of the girls laughing uncontrollably. Hotch and Rossi looked at them questioningly.

"It's just, this is the best news we've had in a long time," said Aria.

"Best news? We just told you four that you may become victims to murder, and that's good news?" asked Rossi.

"We've been terrified that someone was going to come into our homes and kill us, ever since they found Ali's body. It's kind of a relief that we now have people to protect us," said Spencer.

"People with guns," Hanna added.

"Plus, you've narrowed down the suspects, which helps," said Emily.

"Did you have a suspect in mind?" asked Hotch.

All four girls looked at each other.

"I'm guessing you've heard about the trophy. The one we found with blood on it?" asked Spencer.

"Your brother-in-laws," said Rossi.

"Yeah. We thought it was him."

"As I'm sure Reid could tell us, we are not always dead accurate with our age calculations. Ian Thomas is 27 years old, so he is still a possibility. If you want us to look into him…"

"No!" shouted the liars.

Hotch and Rossi looked at them funny.

"Ok… well, here's how it's going to go. We are going to have one agent per each of you four on protection duty. They will stay with you at your house and come to school with you. They will go everywhere you go," said Hotch.

"Everywhere?" asked Aria.

"Just be glad it isn't Witness Protection Program," said Rossi.

Aria shot a nervous glance at Hanna.

"The agents assigned to protect you will be waiting for you after school. Your parents have been informed also," said Hotch.

"Now, we suggest that you go back to class, and our agents will be waiting on the front steps when the final bell rings," said Rossi.

"Do you mind us asking who will be the agents protecting us?" asked Emily.

"Not at all. Emily, you will have Agent Jenifer Jareau. Hanna, yours is Agent Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry but, those are our only two women on the team, so Spencer, your agent is Dr. Spencer Reid. Aria, your Agent will be Agent Derek Morgan," said Hotch.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

"We should go," said Spencer, as she stood up from the couch.

"Buzzkill," said Hanna, although she stood up with the rest of the girls.

"Just go through your day as you usually would, and the agents will wait for you after school," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Emily, and they left.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: If only…**

Spencer and Aria headed off to PE, while Hanna and Emily went to history.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Hanna, clearly confused.

"Caleb. You don't want the agent to find out right?"

Hanna sighed. "I forgot. Well, I can't kick him out. He's got nowhere else to go. But what if the agent tells my mom?"

"Do you think she'd do that?"

"I don't know. I'll just have to keep a low profile with him."

As Aria and Spencer were changing in the girls' locker room, they tried to keep their conversation quiet.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Spencer.

Aria pondered this for a moment. She missed his class, and now that they had FBI agents wondering around she had to be careful.

"I don't know. I'll try to sneak away at lunch without it being suspicious. I don't know if the agents are at school still."

Spencer was quiet for a minute.

"Are you okay?" asked Aria.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that I probably shouldn't spend as much of my time with Toby right now. I mean, I want to, and I don't care what people think, but do you think it's a good idea? They might look into us both being suspects," said Spencer.

"They might. But it's not like we would have been able to go on dates right now anyway. The agents would be with us at all times. What are you going to say: 'Party of three, me, my boyfriend, and my FBI watchdog.' Talk about awkward."

"I know. We've all just gotta lay low for a while."

"I'll see you guys in a little bit," said Aria, as the rest of the girls headed off for lunch. She was going to talk to Ezra. All she could hope for was that this investigation was over ASAP, so things could go back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be.

She walked up to his classroom and quietly closed the door. He was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Hey," said Aria.

He looked up and smiled. "I heard your name over the loudspeaker. Is everything okay?" asked Ezra.

"Yeah, but there are some FBI agents here who think that whoever killed Ali may come after us. So, the girls and I are going to have an agent at us at all times."

"So that means that you're not going to be able to come over."

"He's going to be with me at all times…"

"Wait. He?"

"Are you jealous?" asked Aria, a smile creeping up her face.

"No! I just… you couldn't have had a girl agent?"

"You are jealous! Don't worry Ezra. We are risking so much with this relationship. You really think I'm stupid enough to cheat on you?"

"No."

Aria leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I got to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ezra smiled at her. "Bye."

Between fourth nd fifth period, Hanna walked up to Caleb's locker.

"Hey," he said.

"So, the FBI is here and I have an agent assigned to me. It's all because they think that Ali was killed by a serial killer and they think that we are next. You're gonna have to be really careful around my house. The agent might see you and she might tell my mom. And my mom can't find out," Hanna rambled.

Beat. "You kinda threw a lot at me there."

"So will you be careful?"

"Sure."

"Just walk to my house, and wait for my signal to come inside."

"Okay 007. I'll see you later."

Caleb closed his locker and walked away.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

As the last bell of the day rang, the girls met in the hallway.

"Okay, is anyone else freaking out about this?" asked Emily.

"Relax, Em. Everything will be fine," said Hanna, although there was some doubt in her voice.

"We should go," said Aria.

They all walked to the front of the school. When they reached the front steps, they found four agents waiting for them.

"Are you from the BAU?" asked Spencer.

"Yes. I'm Jenifer Jareau. I'm supposed to go with Emily."

Emily put her hand out. "I'm Emily."

JJ shook it. "You can call me JJ."

"I'm Derek Morgan and I'm looking for Aria."

"That's me."

"Uh, I'm with Spencer," said Reid.

"Me," said Spencer.

"I'm Spencer Reid, but don't worry. Just call me Reid."

"And I'm guessing you're Hanna," said Prentiss.

"Yep."

"I'm Emily."

"So what do we do now?" asked Hanna.

"Well, we already met your parents. We could all go somewhere and get better acquainted. Or we could separately go to your houses," said Derek.

"We could meet at the Grill," said Spencer.

"I drove us all to school, so we could meet there. It's the first building on Main Street," said Hanna.

"Sounds good," said Prentiss.


	8. Chapter Seven

The girls arrived at the Grill before the agents. They got a table just as the agents walked through the doors. Everyone took a seat at the table, but didn't say anything.

"So…" said Spencer.

"How old are you?" Hanna blurted out to Reid.

"Hanna!" Emily smacked Hanna on the arm.

"What?" Hanna said.

"No, it's fine. I'm 27," said Reid.

"No offense, but isn't that a little young? I mean, are you like a genius or something?" asked Hanna.

"Yes," said Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan.

"I guess it's not just a name you have in common, huh Spence?" said Aria.

"So, Spencer, you like school?" asked JJ.

"Uh, yeah," said Spencer.

"How about the rest of you. Aria, what's your favorite class?" asked Prentiss.

"English," said Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

Aria gave them a dirty look. "Uh, yeah. English. I love to read and write."

"That's cool. So you girls are smart, pretty. You must have boyfriends," said Morgan.

Hanna nudged Spencer. "Spence here is the only one of us who has a boyfriend." Hanna shot a nervous glance at Aria.

"Speak of the devil," said Emily. "Toby!" Emily raised her hand up.

The agents turned around to look at him as Spencer got up and kissed him.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" asked Morgan.

"Uh…, yeah," said Aria.

"Wasn't he a suspect?" asked JJ.

"He _was_ a suspect. He's innocent," said Emily, as Spencer brought Toby over.

"Toby, these are the agents from the BAU. They're going to be staying with each of us," said Spencer.

"Cool. Listen Spencer, I'm not here alo-" But Toby was cut off by a voice in the doorway.

"Toby?" said Jenna.

The agents turned around, but before they did, they saw the girls stiffen and Toby close his eyes.

"I'll be right there, Jenna," said Toby. He turned to Spencer and kissed her. "I got to go."

"Bye," said Spencer.

"Well, that was…" said Reid.

"Yeah," said Hanna.

Right as she said that, all four of the girls' cell phones went off. They all stared at their phones on the table.

"Aren't you guys gonna get that?' asked JJ.

They read the text, and then shared a nervous glance.

_I guess I'm not the only one watching over you. I just hope someone doesn't spill your secrets. Kisses._

_-A_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**A/N: Aria's parents live together and Ezra still teaches at Rosewood. And Ella teaches at Rosewood too.**

Derek and Aria arrived at the Montgomery household.

Aria opened the door. "Mom? Dad? Mike? Anyone here?"

Ella, Byron, and Mike came into the living room.

"Agent Morgan. How nice to see you again. You remember my husband Byron and my son Mike?" said Ella.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Montgomery. And please, call me Derek."

Ella pointed to herself. "Ella. We're a very informal family. Well, I have to drop Mike off at lacrosse practice, and then I have to stay and grade papers. And has to go to Hollis. Aria, why don't you give Derek a tour."

When everyone left, Aria took him into the kitchen. "So, this is the kitchen. Since you're going to be staying here, help yourself to food. The bathroom is down the hall." Aria took him upstairs. "This is Mike's room and this is my parents'. That's the bathroom and that's my room. And the guest room is right across from mine. You can put yourself in there."

"Thanks," said Derek as he put his bag in his room. "Mind if I check your room out? I need to check out your windows."

"Sure," said Aria as she led him in.

Derek walked to the window and looked out it. "Who lives there?" asked Derek as he pointed to the house across from them.

"The Jeffersons. Don't worry. I doubt they killed Ali. They're 70 years old and have six cats."

"Nice."

He looked around the room until his eyes landed on a pile of books on her bedside table.

"Hey. Can I borrow a book? I didn't bring one and I'm probably gonna have some downtime." As he said this, he picked up the top book. It read Winesburg Ohio, and inside was a note from Ezra.

Aria quickly snatched it from him. He stared at her.

"Um…" Aria grabbed Great Expectations. "Read this? It's one of my favorites."

"Uh, no. Thanks."

Derek's phone rang. "Hey, Babygirl." Aria raised her eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Hold on. Aria, is Alison's family in town?"

"Her parents moved to New York after the funeral and her brother Jason moved to Philadelphia."

Derek nodded and got back on the phone. "No, they aren't. Alright. Bye, Garcia."

"That your girlfriend?" asked Aria, feigning innocence.

Derek smiled. "Uh, no. Penelope Garcia. She's our tech analyst and one of my close friends. You'd like her."

"Well, maybe she could drop by sometime. In the meantime, I've got homework. So, I'll be here if you need to ask me any questions. Otherwise, I'll tell you when dinner is ready," said Aria.

"Cool," said Derek, as he left for his room.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them.**

Spencer led Reid into her house. "So, kitchen's here and the bathroom's there," said Spencer as she pointed them out. She led him upstairs. "And here's my room and the guest room. You can put your stuff in there."

"Thanks. So when do your parents get home?" asked Reid as he and Spencer walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Both of them get home at around seven. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." They sat in silence until the coffee was poured. "So I know you like school. Do you play any sports?" asked Reid.

"I play field hockey and tennis. What about you?" "Uh no. I'm more of a book worm."

"I love reading too. Who's your favorite author?"

"I'm a Dickens fan, but I pretty much read anything."

They coninued talking about various authors until the back door opened. Spencer visibly tensed and gripped her mug tighter. Reid noticed and turned in his seat to see a tall man with dark hair and eyes.

"Hey Spence. I didnt know you were home. Who's your friend?" said Ian.

"Melissa didn't tell you?" When he shook his head Spencer continued. "The police think that Ali's killer wants to kill us, so they called in the FBI. This is Special Agent and Dr Reid. Reid this is Ian, my sister's husband."

Reid shook Ian's hand, but also noticed Spencer looking for a reaction to Ian. Something about him creeped Reid out.

"I have to run by the school and Melissa is going to be home late," Ian said.

"Okay."

With that, Ian walked out.

"Is everything okay?" asked Reid. Spencer jumped. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Remember, I'm a profiler."

"Its nothing. I have homework, so I'll be upstairs. Help yourself to anything."

Spencer practically ran upstairs, leaving Reid to contemplate what he had just seen. He made a mental note to ask Garcia to run a background on this Ian guy.


	11. Chapter Ten

Hanna walked into her house, followed by Prentiss. Hanna started to walk into the kitchen when she saw Caleb. "Basement!" she mouthed. When she heard the door shut, she led Prentiss in.

"Nice place," Prentiss said.

"Thanks. Help yourself to food and the bathroom's right here."

Hanna led Prentiss upstairs to the guest room.

"Your room," she said. Prentiss put her bag in it and walked back down the stairs with Hanna. Hanna went over to the fridge. "Do you want some water?" asked Hanna.

"Sure," said Prentiss. They sat down at the table and drank in silence, until there was a loud noise from the basement. Prentiss stood up, but Hanna went wide-eyed. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It's just the, uh, water heater. I'll go fix it."

Hanna went down to the basement, leaving Prentiss in the kitchen.

_**Basement**_

"Caleb!" Hanna whispered.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered back, obviously annoyed. "I just didn't plan on spending my day in the basement."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to get her out in a couple minutes."

"You better get back. I don't think she believes that you can fix a water heater. Or even know what one is."

Hanna punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Karma," said Hanna with a smile, and then headed back up to the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile**_

Prentiss sat at the table, waiting for Hanna to 'fix the water heater.' All of a sudden, Hanna's phone beeped. Prentiss looked at the caller ID, but it said 'unknown number.' She was about to pick it up when Hanna walked in.

"What I miss?" asked Hanna.

"Oh, you got a text," said Prentiss.

Hanna went wide-eyed, and almost looked fearful. "Did you look at it?"

"No," said Prentiss, with a smile. Hanna relaxed. "I may be a fed, but I'm don't dig into someone's personal life like that."

"So, I was thinking we could go hit the shops? You do like shopping, right?" asked Hanna.

"I do. But don't you have homework?"

"Honey, I invented the word procrastinate. Let's go." Hanna grabbed her purse and pulled Prentiss to the front door. When Hanna was in the passenger seat, she looked at her phone:

_What do you think will happen when your agent finds out you're hiding a delinquent in your basement? Guess we'll find out soon. _

_- A_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Emily brought JJ into her house, pointing out the kitchen and bathroom. She led her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"So, this is where you'll be staying. You can put your stuff down in there," said Emily.

JJ took a framed picture of Henry out and put it on the nightstand.

"Cute. Is he your son?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. His name's Henry. I love taking pictures of him. Baby pictures are just so fun to look at. My house is filled with them," said JJ.

Emily motioned JJ to follow her into her room. Emily grabbed a picture on her dresser.

"My mom showed this to me last year. It's me at my first birthday party."

"You were adorable," said JJ.

"Thanks."

JJ looked at the wall next to Emily's dresser. It had a ton of different pictures tacked on the wall. JJ looked at a bunch of different pictures of the four girls. Her eyes stayed on a picture of Alison. She pointed at the picture of Toby and Emily at Homecoming.

"That's Toby Cavnaugh right? Is he your boyfriend?" asked JJ.

Emily laughed. "Uh, no. He's actually Spencer's boyfriend. We went to homecoming together before they started dating, and actually, right before everyone found out I was gay."

"Oh. Good for you." JJ looked at he picture of Emily and Maya in the photo booth. "Is that your girlfriend?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Kinda. She was, but my mom found pot in her backpack and her parents sent her off to some rehabilitation camp. I haven't seen her in about four months."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She comes back soon. So, do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Emily's phone beeped at the sound of an incoming text. Emily visibly flinched, and JJ noticed. She slowly looked down at her phone, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was from Spencer and addressed to all of the girls:

Need to meet tomorrow. Without the feds. After second period in the empty music room.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Dont own it.

The BAU team was inside the police station gathering the information they had learned from the girls. Since all of the girls had firt period together, Rossi took over watching them so that the team could talk over the case.

"Did any of the girls say anything about who they might think the killer may be? Or did they exhibit any unusual signs?" asked Hotch.

"There wasn't anything super unusual about Aria. When I grabbed one of her books she kind of freaked out, but it could have just been private," said Derek.

Prentiss nodded. "When Hanna went down to the basement, I told her she got a text and she cringed. She was really scared when she thought that I had read it."

"The same thing happened with Emily," said JJ. "She flinched when her phone beeped, but looked relieved when she read it."

"That is wierd," said Reid. "But I think the strangest thing happened to Spencer. We were talking, and she was completely relaxed until her brother-in-law, Ian Thomas, came into the house. when I tried to ask her about it, she completely ignored the subject. The guy was creepy though. Another thing was that when she told him that I was a fed, she was waiting for his reaction. It was like she knew he had done something illegal."

"Maybe she thinks he's a suspect," said JJ.

"Maybe."

"Alright, first period's almost over. You all shoud head back to the school," said Hotch.

Hanna closed the door of the empty music room and turned to face Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

"Guys, we need to be really careful. These feds are way more observant than Rosewood's cops. I don't know about you guys, but Reid is getting really close to finding out all of my secrets," said Spencer.

"I know what you mean. We need to keep an extra low profile," said Aria.

"This is turning out to be way harder than I thought it was going to be," said Emily.

"I know. And I'm pretty sure A is going to be watching us even more closely now than she has in the past," said Hanna.

**A/N- This was the last of the chapters written by teamtiva. So from here on its all me. I am kind of nervous about writing my first chapter. Please remember I haven't written any storys, so try not to be to harsh please, and wish me luck, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**

**~ Melissa**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! It has been a really busy month, I have had an insane amount of homework, Basketball practises started which run two hours every night except Sundays. I have volleyball and band, and on top of all that I have been sick for two weeks! Today though, I thought since it's my favorite day of the year I would set aside some time to write, and post a chapter. Today's my Birthday so I wanted to post a story, so here it is! Sorry it's not very long!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it, just borrowing.**

Prentiss' Pov

After school had ended, Hannah and I headed back to her house. When we had walked past the basement, she had seemed a bit jumpy. I was curious as to what was in the basement that made Hannah so nervous.

"So, Agent Prentiss, how do you like Rosewood so far?" Hannah's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I haven't really seen much but it seems quite nice, and please, call me Emily."

Hannah just nodded. We fell into an awkward silence. I decided to try and make an effort to get to know Hannah a little bit, since with no leads on the case, it seemed we would be spending a lot of time with one another.

"Do you play any sports?" I questioned.

"No, not unless you count shopping as a sport" she replied with a small smile. I gave a small chuckle. At least she had a sense of humer.

Hannah's Pov

It was really awkward having Emily in my house. I know nothing about her, other than she's a FBI agent. It was much easier after she started making small talk. She knew a little about me, but I still had nothing about her.

"Are you married?" She looked surprised at my sudden question, and gave a sad shake of her head.

"This job doesn't really leave much time for a personal life."

"Boyfriend?" I questioned.

She laughed. "Let me rephrase that, I rarely am home long enough to get a good nights sleep."

"Note to self: never become an FBI Agent, I need my sleep!"

Emily just laughed and went to stand up when my phone vibrated.

I quickly grabbed my phone. By the look Prentiss was giving me I realised, my sudden movemont must have seemed suspicious.

I just shrugged, and stood up.

"I'm gonna head up to my room" I didn't wait for a reply and just headed towards the stairs.

As soon as I got to my room, I opened the one new message.

_Better not get to close to the agents, or else they might find out about your little secret._

_-A_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it! I haven't really decided exactly where I'm going with this story yet, so there may be a couple filler chapters. I am really sorry for how long it took me to update. I have a final exam coming up soon, and have been hardcore studying lately. I know you guys are probably getting tired of excuses, so I am going to try to pay much more attention to my story, and stop putting on the back burner.**

**One more thing and then I will get back to the story. I have decided that this is going to take place after all of the Ian Doyle business.**

**Disclaimer- Oh how I would love to own Criminal Minds, and PLL, but sadly I don't! :'(**

Derek's Pov

I had a feeling that these girls were way over their heads in secrets. I had just gotten off the phone with Emily. She had told him that Hannah had been acting oddly when they arrived home from the school. Whatever it was that they were hiding, we needed to find a way to convince them to trust us, and we had to do it soon.

Aria seemed scared to let me out of her sight. Right now I could see her sitting on the couch in the sitting area, watching me out of the corner of her eye. When she realized I had caught her staring, she quikly averted her eyes.

"I thought I was the one supposed to be keeping an eye on you, not the other way around" I joked lightly.

"Sorry"she blushed. "It's just a bit weird having a Agent in the house"

"Well then I guess we just have to not be strangers then" I said cheerfully.

Aria just looked at me as if I were from another planet.

"Just treat me as if I weren't an FBI Agent. As if I were just another guest.

Aria's Pov

I'm skepticle of Agent Morgan's plan. I cant just pretend he isn't an agent. I can't just pretend that my world could come crashing down. Just like I can't pretend that A doesn't exist, because when you pretend, your problems only get worse. But I can't tell Agent Morgan that, now can I? So I just nod.

"Good, now how about we see if the team wants to go grab a bite to eat" Agent Morgan says with a smile.

My stomach growls loudly before I even have a chance to repley.

"I'll take that as a yes" He replies with a chuckle.

He then starts typing on his phone, I assume he's texting the rest of his team.

"I'm gonna go get ready" I'm gonna go get ready I tell him before heading upstairs.

As I'm walking, all I can think about is how much trouble me and the others are going to be in.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. I will try and make the next one longer. I have also gotten messages notifying me that someone started a story with the same concept. I just wanna say that I am perfectly okay with it. I am quite interested on which direction they are going to take the story. Just one more thing, if anyone has any ideas for the story, feel free to pm me. I may not use every single one, but it would be helpful to see which direction y'all would like the story to go.**


End file.
